Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein generally relate to the field of radar systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to estimation of target angles within multiple overlapping radar beams within a radar system (e.g., a weather radar system).
Efforts in the past have used multiple antenna azimuth sweeps at different antenna pointing elevations, sequential sub-aperture techniques, rapid repositioning of ESA radar beams, or multiple receiver monopulse techniques to perform this function. When the target angle estimates are needed, such as in a weather radar ground clutter to weather return discrimination process, any of these techniques may be used with various performance and/or cost tradeoffs. There is a need for a low cost, low complexity, and rapid radar beam repositioning technique to support both a target angle estimation processes and to more rapidly sample a 3D radar volume of space.